The Endevours of Daily Life and Love
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: A draft of shorts that await you inside, see what happens to Yuuri and Conrart when they are put into predicaments, realizations and random happenings as they end up in situations that make them face the matters of their hearts instantly! -There is no set time line and this is not stories or drabbles- Conrart X Yuuri
1. Holiday: New Years Shuffle

**KKM:**

 **Shorts::Holiday**

 **New Years Shuffle**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

What did he just drink?! It was a taste of pure shock in his mouth. It was a sensation that burned its way down his throat. It was an after feeling of numbness in what ever soft tissue it touched. It was a warm spread across his skin that. It was loosing the strength in his legs to where he was almost stumbling. What in the hell did he _just_ drink?! The sharp smell of alcohol finally hit nose. That's what it was. Served him right for sneaking out to join the celebration in the streets of the city below. Served him right for disguising himself like normal. Now he was leaning against a corner of a building, drunk. Intoxicated. Woozy. After all, the stein was thrust into his hand instantly once he was with in range of the festival. Barely even old enough to consume liquor. Almost twenty but...

Someone help him.

Sweat was building behind the mask that covered half of his face, crossed the bridge of his nose and then only covered the other eye. He wanted to rip it off, tear it away but he relied on the building holding him up for support. That was until very familiar hands took him by the shoulders and spun him around. Through vision warped around the edges he could see comforting eyes looking at him on the other side of the mask.

He breathed. "I can explain..." Now his voice was slurred, jumbled. Incomplete. "Conrad..."

"Your safe, that's all that matters." He couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll wait a while till you are more sober before returning. For now, you did want to experience the celebration of Covenant Day in the city?"

Overcome with elation, he flung his arms around the man in a tight hug -or was it the liquor- clumsily. He didn't care what action he had done, seeing as his guardian was not about to scold him for his current state or the endeavor he had taken, he had reflected on it the entire time he was against the building. Almost twenty, yet still a far cry off but always waiting around the corner.

So they walked through the crowds and ate from the vendor stalls but Conrart had taken liberty to only give him beverages that were only juice from the sellers. They remained linked by arm and several not so quite quiet whispers about how they looked so charming together coming from the citizens. His face was if still not flushed from the alcohol earlier only deepened. Often taking glances at Conrart who he was now nearly eye level with. Somewhere along the way, he found himself swept up onto one of the many dance circles by Conrart or if he was plucked by a random citizen if he got to close to the fray. Yet Conrart was there to pull him out.

They made it to one of the side streets, an ally brightly lit with a few stragglers trying to make their way home. Tired. Drunk. A little. Barely even clinging to the mans arm that was holding him up now. With a tilt, through some stupor, he caught one of the features that made this man charming in a way, a scar peaking up from behind a thin mask. Leaning up and on tipsy tip toes, kissed it with a smile, not even comprehending what he had just done. A goofy grin appeared.

He found himself sitting and leaning against cooling stone, it felt nice against his sweat soaked attire, then a more welcome relief as a cool and damp cloth slid along his face and neck. Ice cold water made its way down his throat, easing the burning numbness and into the pit of his stomach. It was quiet except for the trickling of a small stream. The mask no longer suffocating the pores.

Still a little drunk and extremely worn out, he leaned into Conrart, snuggling closely and sighed. Sleep was claiming his stupor mind and he let it be taken away.

"Good night Your Majesty."

"Yuuri..." There was a grumbling complaint, jumbled. Incoherent.

"Yuuri." The last thing he heard before finally passing out.

He slowly woke as sun streamed in overhead and covered his eye lids. An unwelcomed intrusion. Wanting to keep the assault at bay, he turned his face from it and into a darker place, breathing steadily but his senses were waking up. He could feel the stiff fabric against his nose, smell the scent of sweet nature, washed linen and faint sweat. His hands clung to the material, it was warm and a soft throb against them; his ears now picking up on that throb, a gentle beat rhythmically and then there was the movement of air, steady, even behind it. Finding it endearingly lovely. He gave a sigh of content. Slow. Simple.

"Yuuri...it's morning." He groaned, not wanting to wake. "Time to get up." Did he have to? "We could play a game of catch." That sounds nice. "And spare swords later." Really? "Then admire the stars at night." What was this turning into? "There would be no paperwork for the day." Really?! "We could go see the city." Was he offered a chance to escape? "Go camping and see Pochie." Pochie?! He must be a good dragon leader by now. "How does that sound?" Wait...why was Conrart's voice next to his ear? So calm and gentle in his ear?

Finally stirring to see the shade of a familiar brown filling his peripherals, registering the single metal chain just beyond his hair. Looking about, first right then left then glancing up to see Conrart just watching him in wonder. He nearly flew away in shock but his body was still laden with sleep and returning all feeling. It explained why he was so comfortable last night...One moment! He was experiencing Blood Covenants Day in the city last, eating the tasty food and drinking...he had alcohol! Gasp! Not even twenty yet. His face smoldered in remembrance and buried itself into the strong shoulder of Conrart. Uh. Eh. Hmm. There was a tightening of an arm around him. That same arm that held him close during the sessions of dances.

Date. It was a date. He dated Conrart. There was a sharp pound of a heart beat in his chest. Why does a single date sound so shocking? Bad? Terrible? But it was so fun. Enjoyable. Then there were those whispers from the citizens about how charming they both were, how they make a great couple, how they were so compatible, how much Conrart was possessive of him, how much they were in love with each other. Hold it! Love? Crazy! Horrible! Stupid! Notion. Still...it was so wonderful. Wonderful to finally put his heart at ease over an emotion he had been feeling for so long, eating at him forever, annoyingly itched in the back of his mind. Gave him sleepless nights in trying to figure it out. Face it. He was never on a level of being good with the girls and mainly romance in general.

"Conrad." He called, not bothering to move from where he was. "Tell me, please do not use a shallow answer; look deep inside yourself when you do, what are your true feelings towards me?"

He felt the body go rigid in shock and the breathing still in the moment, capturing the Guard off balance; more like an arrow through the heart than a waiver in mental capacity.

"Tell me all Conrad."

"Yuuri..." It was a single sound that made him dare a peek that turned into his head being cradled and lips taking his.

It was not words but actions that spoke.

"I don't want to leave your side. I truly belong to you. I love you from deep inside. I love you with all of my being. I truly belong to you."

Now with eyes locked. There was a burning compassion in those chocolate pupils, matching the intensity of the kiss given. Ah. It had always been there, trying to reach him but now, it finally crossed.

Tentatively Yuuri returned the kiss, blood rushing in his ears, so this was what it felt like to have one whom loves you unconditionally was like. It was alluring, beautiful, magnificent and sickly sweet. "I love you too, Conrad."

 **Meanwhile...Over in Covenant Castle**...

It was an uproar that the Maou had gone missing, Gunter was frantically running about, practically turning over everything, not just the rocks and shrubbery, all the while self-proclaiming that it was his fault that the King was gone. Gwendal was dealing with the stress and trying to ease it away with a ball of yarn and knitting needles in his hands. Wolfram...Eh... Wolfram...Uh... Wolfram...was shouting insults at random objects about what he was going to do with Yuuri when he returned. Pulverize him to a pulp! Burn him to ash! Make him remember who his fiancé was!

Lets just say...the level of chaos in the castle was through the stratus field and beyond space at the moment.


	2. Holiday: Kerfuffle of Valentines

**KKM:**

 **Shorts::Holiday**

 **Kerfuffle of Valentines**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

He was absolutely sure. Imperative that his observation was correct. The information he had been collecting all along was down right simple. Something bothered His Majesty. Not just bothered but left the expression that he gave off as sick one minute, stressed the next then tired following. As if His Majesties own thoughts were about to become physical beings and knock him off of his feet. More not so quite alarming but practically notable was the His Majesty did not smile much or at all. He thought he could leave it alone so that His Majesty could figure it out on his own time but he was wrong. It was a progressing matter. Slow. Gradually increasing.

What could be bothering His Majesty so much?

Though he had on several occasions given advice rather it was asked for or not upon approaching. Every time he tried to approach, His Majesty would disappear around a corner or pass him with out fault not stopping. Several times he thought about reaching out and grabbing him by the shoulder, letting him know that he was there to listen. Seems as if his advice was not yet needed. He could only observe. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't at the moment, locked out from doing so. Concerned that too much mental stress for His Majesty was bad for him. Watch. All he could do. Watch.

Quietly he would stole away to His Majesties quarters to make sure that he was asleep and not too stressed. Tenderly touching just the tips of the black mane or making sure that the covers had not been kicked off. His younger brother snoring loudly just nearby. He could see His Majesty apologizing for making him worry in the future, its not he really could put the blame on him for thinking about the countries well being. What to do? How to approach? It made his heart ache to see His Majesty so. Ah. That's right, they would be leaving for Earth in the next few days, perhaps having His Majesty in a more comfortable setting might do the trick to open him up.

It was only a few hours after they had come to Earth and His Majesty did not and could not shake himself from his troubled thoughts. He only watched as His Majesty grew worse. Knowing he had to do something...but what to do? His Majesties behavior was to ignore Wolfram when ever he got in a quarrelsome matter about being ignored. It had become a dire situation.

"Your Majesty." He began

"Yuuri." It was curt and sharp.

"Yuuri. Lets play a game of catch down at the field." Perhaps removing him from thoughts unwanted would get him to talk. "You could use a breath of fresh air."

A small expression gave way at the appealing idea. It was enough and then they were down at the vacant baseball field. He could see the shoulders relax as they baseball was tossed between them, there were no words at the moment. Waiting till he had drawn His Majesty into full concentration on the game.

"Yuuri. You have been stressed recently, do you mind telling me what is bothering you?" How eloquent and straight forward.

His Majesties shoulders dropped instantly. "I apologize for causing you to worry Conrad, it was not my intention but..." He trailed, hesitating about going on.

"Yes?" It was gentle encouragement.

"Valentines Day." He blurted then scratched a temple not sure how to explain.

"What makes you so concerned about this specific day?"

"It is a day where all girls give either homemade or store bought chocolates to the boys." Explaining. "And I don't want Wolfram to know about this day because if he does and finds out..." His Majesty shook his head. "Surely, with out a doubt he'll ask my Mom in how to make it and then force me to eat it." His face looked sick. "Or hound me to take him shopping for the chocolate and give it all to me."

"What about?"

"Then there is White Day! On the same day of the following month where all girls would be expecting return chocolates from the boys and well, that's a little too much pressure for me to cope with. I honestly think I won't be able to give him any. For the better, it is best that he does not know about those holidays."

"Ah, when is this Valentines Day?"

"Tomorrow..." It was a defeated sigh.

"Can boys give chocolates on this day?"

"Yes however these chocolates are considered cour." He paused mid word. "That's what I'll do. Conrad!" He called as the idea ballooned inside of him.

"Yes Yuuri?"

"I need your help."

He watched as His Majesty passed out Courtesy Chocolates to his family and for him and his two brothers. Seemingly to satisfy Wolfram with such a minor gift. As they all mulled about, nibbling away at the sweets, His Majesty slipped away to go hide signaling for him to follow. Trailing behind till they were in a park next to the ocean.

"Conrad. Thank you for worrying over me. I should have come to you sooner. And..." Now his cheeks were burning as red as the sunset. As if His Majesty could not contain what ever he was holding back anymore, he found himself being kissed. "I love you!" His Majesty Closing his eyes then taking a peek up at him. "I really love you! Not some Godchild/Godparent love nor is it a King/Retainer type love. Honest to goodness love as in intimate. I want you by my side..." Trailing off in embarrassment right before him. "Forever." A silent whisper that was almost drowned by the ocean. "Conrad."

He smiled, the barrier around his heart lifted; convicted by the honest courage before him, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and drew him in. "I love you so much." Whispering before sliding mouth over mouth. The feeling of arms sliding around his neck and driving them closer together.

"My heart is bursting..." Yuuri laughed as they walked back to the Shibuya residence.

"It's called happiness and love." He felt his own spilling over in those emotions. "Do you want to hear mine?" Signaling to his chest, over the sternum where the organ is located.

"Once I call off this engagement with Wolfram..." Yuuri's eyes widened like diner plates. "How am I going to pull that off?" Semi asking him and himself.

"We'll tell him together."

"Yeah. Not today though, let him revel in those chocolates for the time being."

He could not help smiling at the comment and curled a pinky around Yuuri's own. "I have the best Valentines Gift." Uttering silently for both Yuuri and his ears only. "You."

 **During Conrart's and Yuuri's Disappearance...At the Shibuya Household...**

Wolfram was enamored! He had gotten a gift from Yuuri. Admiring them with such fashion like a cat! ...That was until Mako Shibuya explained to him that he had in fact received Courtesy Chocolates like everyone else, on this Earth Holiday. Leaving a mark, an indention, a bulls eye to his heart that he was not the most important person in the Maou's world. Everyone in his life was. Someone fry him to a crisp and serve him on a silver platter! He was not the true love of his King?! INCONCEIVABLE!

 **Meanwhile...In the Great Demon Kingdom at Covenant Castle...**

Gunter was crying his poor eyes out that he could not be there by His Majesties side as Lady Anissina had turned him into her little lab rat now that Gwendal was no where near in sight.


	3. Game: Hang Time

**KKM:**

 **Shorts::Game**

 **Hang Time**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

He was home. Sitting at his desk. A baseball tight in his grip. The leather worn with use of being handled and hit multiple times over, the stitched threads not quite bare though still strong, yet it still did its job; there was some game left in it. He sighed. Not because of exhaustion or frustration. A sigh. That's what it was. A single sigh. Thoughtless and with out meaning. What was he supposed to do? Finally home. The time for practice had passed and his mother had not called dinner time. He could...then his thoughts truly wondered down a path. The next time he blinked, the sun had gone down and there was a tray next to his elbow with a plate of curry, still warm. Grateful, he ate it to fill his empty stomach.

What to do? It was a swarming question that left him more empty minded than he liked and really could not answer completely with out it coming to a stall. Truly not like him. He looked into the mirror of the bathroom, the lights off and he could see his twenty five year old self. More mature, wiser than when he was fifteen going on sixteen. And more kingly. Being king was rough...demanded serious attention and decision making. Though it seemed he was doing a job most Kings would rather want to disregard and sit back and let others do.

"Quit staring at your self." He turned to see his oldest brother leaning against the door way with the hallway light that was filtering in from behind him, illuminating the dim room. "And turn the light on."

"Shori..."

"Stop. Your confused about something and don't bother trying to explain it to me while you're in that state, I really can't help you when you get like this." Ouch, harsh words. Though the first time trying to explain it to Shori left him in the dust as he walked away.

"How can you tell?" Asking point blank.

"Your face gives it away." Then he left the door way.

Might as well return to his second home and sort it out there. With out hesitation, he jumped into the water filled bath tub and in a glimmer of gold, he was taken down a portal he had used so many times. Known so well in fact over the past ten years. He surfaced. Familiar vaulted ceilings over head and water spewing from a stone lions mouth. He had returned to his second home. A place where time flows on an axis different than Earths own. He sighed. Might as well enjoy the bath even with his cloths on. It not like anyone else would be using it this time of night and the castle would be in an uproar that he had returned unannounced the next morning.

The same mundane routine here would resume like it would on Earth. He bit his lower lip and then leaned back into the water to float, staring blankly at the arched ceiling. The movement of water and wet fabric against his skin made him feel like he was by himself, on another world not related to Earth or the Demon Kingdom. Making the surroundings slip away, no stone, no mortar. Just him and the water, lost on thoughtless wonder causing his confused state. He could hear the spewing water, its echoing thrum in his soul. What was making him so? He closed his eyes and let even his wondering thoughts slip away in a single sigh. He just drifted.

This was worse than the hang time when you just hit a baseball on a line drive out of the field on a home run and your first thought is to run, just run. Get those feet moving. Hurry to first base, that panic that your homerun would fall short to a catcher in the back field. Foot touching the pad as a sharp ninety degree turn puts second base with in sight, all prayers as you watch that ball soar over the center field from the corner of your eye. Taking another sharp turn as the sight of the ball is just beyond your left eye and third in front of you. A short burst and blowing past the short stop that could ultimately tag you out. One last turn and you see the ball finally fly over the fence line but home is right there and you smile upon walking across the base.

He felt like that hang time between hitting the ball to dropping the bat when his feet was supposed to be moving, that instinct to run...he could not find out what was causing the paralyze to occur. Just frozen. This was way worse was his ultimate deduction.

Finally blinking to wake from the stuffy mental state, he could see a pair of chocolate eyes staring down on him. Was he supposed to be the only one in the bathing pool? His first initial reaction was to freak out and try to bumble an excuse but he found no words or actions coming into being. They just stared, only allowing the passing silence of the spewing water to remain resolute. What made his own heart tremble and left mindless thoughts? It smoldered. Fizzled. Sparked. A glowing ember of curiosity taking hold. What if he did this?

Reaching out a hand that touched skin covering the bone next to the corner of the eye, he could feel the muscles twitch in a blink of eye movement seemingly like shock. Tracing the just shell of the eye socket to the brow, the thick, short hairs constantly laying in one direction maybe with a few that went unnoticed due to being too small or light to be seen, askew. The finger tips resting on a slight indentation of skin, it was paler then the cells around it, the sign of healing long ago completed; the scar cutting through the brow. He knew of the origin of where it came from. He felt tears sting his eyes. A flood of memories coming back during the endeavor to the past. There was a stream of ache through his nerves to his heart, a throb of pain coursing inside, he had cried. Cried for the ones that were outcasts and considered unwanted. A blemish to a nation of already beautiful people inside and out, not so different from him. Not so different from the rest.

The chocolate iris's softened and smiled. Telling him to cheer up, bringing a sense of calm to his troubled waters. How many times they helped cease the turmoil and confusion that would rage with in? Numerous. Too Numerous. It was every single day he was here. All the time, never too far off to seek advice. Made his day better, made him smile. The corners of his mouth tugged upward. Made him feel that everything was going to be okay, that it's fine. The small bubbles of courage. A push in his weary path. He realized for the first time in ten years since becoming King that his thoughtless mind was tired. Just tired. The mundane routine that caught him in the ebb and flow of the tide. He needed to get away. Break away since it was only diplomatic affairs that had taken place for the past six years. The cutting edge of adventure left him a taste to escape. To go someplace he had not yet or visit someplace and see how well it is doing.

The smoldering, fizzling, sparking, glowing ember of curiosity grew. What would happen? Granted, his others friends did a whole lot and meant a lot to him and he loved them for it. Yet, the taste of adventure to start with the very person before him had overwhelmed his empty brain. His hand sliding up till it touched the ear shell and not much effort, neared those eyes even closer till he could see the feint reflection of himself in them. Emotion driving his actions. The taste becoming sharper as warmth ghosted lightly, a warmth throwing gasoline onto the small flame, seeping deeply down. Consuming.

Simple. He wanted this person. Wanted them. Needed them. It was not a full on touch however it left his heart pounding madly for more. Tell me. A silent plea conversed through his eyes before a feathered answered of the touch came. Delighted. He pulled them closer. His lips, Their lips. Pressed together. Before he could fully counter react, he was lifted and held tightly.

"Conrart..." He whispered silently as they curled next to the other under the covers of the bed, both breathless from their elopement.

"I love you, Yuuri."

 **Somewhere else in the castle...**

Wolfram snoozed ever so loudly that even a mouse can't get to sleep.


	4. Holiday: White Day Wash Out

**KKM:**

 **Shorts::Holiday**

 **White Day Wash Out**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

It was an expected outcome...a blasting heat of accusation hurled his way no sooner than a fraction of a second that his office door had been opened. It was the usual random complaints that really did not concern him till he looked up into stewing inquisitive eyes of a raging emerald sea. Come again? What was he just asked?

"What are you going to get me for this _White Day_ holiday thing?" It came again, a little more intense than the first time it was asked.

"Where did you learn about this?"

"Well, Mama told me about it the last time we were on Earth." What was his own Mother up too? Telling Wolfram about Earth specific holidays, it was his own deduction that she was trying to build a stronger bond between them so that they would eventually have to marry. It felt like he was going to lose what little he ate for lunch just an hour ago.

"I had not even thought about Earth's holidays being celebrated here other than the Mothers and Fathers Day ones that had been declared not too long ago. Does the Demon Kingdom even have a day that celebrates love?"

"Ah, that is..." He fell silent. "There is..." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Go on."

"It's the Spirit Music Festival." He deepened in color so bad that he thought that Wolframs face was going to turn purple. "It only comes around once every seven years...the reason behind it is to encourage the young generation t-too," This was a first, a stutter. "M-marry and e-elope."

Now he thought that the world was crashing down. This act was encouraged? He raised a brow. For a kingdom so steeped in tradition, surely this would be frowned upon however, it looks as if they turn the cheek the other way in this regard. "So that's why you asked about "White Day," you want it to collide with the Spirit Music Festival?" Earning an earnest nod.

He remembered how Wolfram forced poorly made chocolate too sweetened bitter down his throat a couple month back as a sign of love for Valentine Day. He wanted something in return and that was to make it official between them.

"Wolfram," For the sake of his own dignity, he had more than managed to keep Wolframs attempts from getting into his pants, into a mastered skill. And this noble would more or less try to force something on him to accomplish that goal even using guilt for this day alone. "The festival over all, what are the details per sae before this, ahem, elopement or marriage thing occurs? And before you get too excited in answering, I am only asking this because this is a Holiday that I have not heard about, so give all sides of the die, not just one flat sheet of paper. I need to fully understand the logistics." Smart move. Shogi pieces. Shogi.

He nodded and notated down everything and went over it time and time again, though the Noble Brat had decided to sleep in a separate room till then and declared that if he had not done anything by the time of the Spirit Music Festival that he would be back in his bed the day following. Persistent Brat. Done anything? That was an invitation for all allowances. Even...there was no set in stone command. He only wanted something for _White Day_ only and that was all he was going to give him. Small gift. Small. Not his pants though.

 **Day of Spirit Music Festival...**

He had Ewe make a small, three inch cake then he took a flower of white petals with a black face and placed it on top.

"Nothing personal, Wolfram." He whispered then placed a card scrolled in the Demon Kingdoms alphabet. "This is only for White Day as you requested with a little bit of the tradition of the Spirit Music Festival added in."

Going to the room Wolfram had so temporarily taken up, he left it in the center of the table, a simple plain brown box then dashed from room. Making sure that no one spot him going or leaving for the sake of the matter. He rounded a corner and nearly crashed into his guardian, only to be caught and pulled in before he had a chance to fall to his behind.

"Your Majesty." He quickly shushed him and towed him along by the wrist back to his chambers.

"Help me out to the city tonight. I already know about the festival and I want to see my people have joy." There was a smile that said it all.

Good grief, the wig was hot on his head had not the long locks been pulled up into a ponytail to allow his neck to cool. He could feel rivulets of sweat drip from his hairline and down his back. Opting for a tunic style shirt, pants and boots to blend in with the people.

"How are you doing?" Came a question that he gave a wry smile at, the discomfort of heat frying his brain right now...unbearable "We'll get something to drink now."

He watched the city folk dance to sweet melodies of romance and a small stage was erected for a theatrical act, some how seemed to be of "Romeo and Juliet," this worlds version of course. He smiled. He loved this world. He loved this kingdom. He loved its people. It was all beautiful. After drinking a glass of fruit flavored water and a few snacks of dumplings and molasses bread slices to rehydrate and fill their stomachs. They looked on from above on top of the check point gate in the middle of the city.

"This is what I love." He whispered though it was nearly drowned out by the music and merriment of the city below.

"Your Majesty." He smiled at the Guardian with due diligence. "Yuuri."

"It seems that my passion for the people burns as much as yours does." Stretching long and hard, reaching for the sky above his head on his toes before a sigh of relief escaped.

"It does. Yuuri, however my passion is far greater and far reaching inside my heart."

"Guess I can't let myself become out done then." He laughed. "Though you have a head start on me."

"Yuuri." It was a tone, a sound, sultry, velvet, fierce, gentle melody that caused his brain to halt in time and search for chocolate brown eyes; nearly taking his own breath away. "For the longest time, since you were only a baby, I have loved you more than you know. Loved you more than I have dared let myself with out risking hurting you. And on this Festival, the concept of love is open, all types of loves, people are allowed to express who they love to anyone regardless of social status or rank or blood. People are allowed to free the chains and shackles from their hearts, let it run unfettered, for the past two festivals the ache grew since you were no where near and now..." There was a pause as he produced a single flower of stunning blue petals. "I can remove those restraints even if its just for a few minutes to sincerely say "I love you" with out having to mask it behind a saying. I love you Yuuri. Please grant me a few selfish moments to give more of my heart to you."

"Conrad." He could feel his eyes soften, he understood what the knight was saying, conveying. Yearning. It made his own heart ache to the point where it was going to burst on him, he had felt this sensation not too long ago, seven and a half-ish years ago multiple times. So this was love? True love? Pure love? Love love? Tears stung his eyes. "Damn it, you took the good part." He chuckled and produced a flower of yellow petals and a large black face. "You can have more moments with me. You can give me your heart, all of it. Cause I want to give you all of mine too. I love you Conrad." Then he held out the flower whose name was Yuuri's Innocence.

The free hands wrapped around the other to claim the flower, however, they could not let go. Heat surged in both of their hands Ah, love, this passionate love. Then the guardian moved and pulled him in, mouth claiming his so perfectly. From the corner of his eye, he could see the flower whose name was Conrart Standing Tall in his hand. Love made people do stupid things, it also made people do things though not worth notating or mentioning and made people do things that ended in bad results. But love if wielded right, can make a person stronger than they really are. This love was pure love, love love, true love.

"Conrad, you already gave me your heart, long ago over and over again." He smiled as sharp cool air filled their lungs. "Tonight, was my turn." Chuckling as he pressed foreheads together intimately. "I love you."

A smile spread across the face he knew so well, so gentle and always smiling so full of love for him. "I love you."

With a sheepish grin on both of their faces, they ran from the check point gate, hands held tight and laughing. Not one moment to lose. Not one second. They had collided over sheets of a little bed and breakfast tucked somewhere in the city.

 **Meanwhile...At Blood Pledge Castle...in Wolframs chambers...**

The nobleman was silently leaning against a corner down the hall, spying on his own room, to see if the visitor he wanted would show himself. Perhaps they were waiting on him already or waiting that he would be in the room first. There was no way he could creep into his room before hand. Fed up with waiting, he marched down the hall and threw the door open and looked about. No one. Well, perhaps they were shy and wanted him in his room first to make it a clandestine encounter to have the whole castle gossiping before the next morning. Wolfram paced his room after changing into the pink night shift of his usual sleep attire. How scandalous.

Flopping onto the bed. It felt like his stomach was turning -or was it just nerves- he rolled from one side to the next, trying one seductive pose after the other, grumbling and groaning that it did not feel right. Heated fumes filled his head till he shouted in frustration about the visitor being late. That's when he spied a light brown and small parcel box on the table. What was this? What could it be? A pre-gift before the gift? Something to make it fun? A tease? He leapt from the bed and approached it with caution. And then slowly opened it too see a small cake with a tiny desert spork provided. Something sweet to give energy. Pfft, like he would need that.

He dug in, not noticing the flower that he had sporked off the cake that landed on the table next to a small letter the was poking out from underneath the sweet. He sighed, mind going wild with who knows what as he finished it off and polished the fork clean. Hand resting the spork down on the table to give himself a few moments chill out, no need to get too excited yet. His thumbed shifted and touched paper that he promptly pulled out. And read through.

 _"Wolfram, as it stands, you only made a request for White Day. This is in return for Valentine Day. - Sincerely, Yuuri"_ He read it again to be sure he was not misreading. _"P.S. I was hoping to tell you something else. So as a little nod to the Spirit Music Festival, there was a flower given."_

He looked up at the flower to see its large white petals and small black face staring at him. "...So, I can only be his friend..." The flower continued to watch him. "Was I perhaps too intimidating too...no...on Spirit Music Festival, the rules of love have a say...I am not the one he truly loves..." It stared. "He has another that fills his heart." Like an eye. "I can only surmise with out probable reason."

For the first time, he felt mature, wise. Even he has to understand the rules of love and on the Spirit Music Festival, though they are not there, they are. He looked out to the bright lights of the festival in the city glowing beyond the walls. He had already lost that fight to some one else before he even meet Yuuri.

"Good night Yuuri. Good night Conrart." Boy, was he going to slam the Maou with questions when he returns. As friend that is.

* * *

#A.N. I had originally not planed to write the ending as so but the words and phrases I wanted worked out in the end. It was to be more theatrical but Wolfram does have a mature side from what I have seen so far and has clarity from time to time. -Despite his brash, snobish, noblistic attitude that gets on my nerves-


	5. Quest: Affection Much

**KKM:**

 **Shorts::Quest**

 **Affection Much**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

It had to be a mere coincidence that forced him to blink multiple times, the weather anomaly that blew in, the tight space being forced into, pressed against each other. A quest for a few days out camping, away from the castle, getting away from the paperwork and demands of those around them. Needless to say a certain someone was called home for reasons unknown. Now with his charge on day five of the outing, trapped in a slender cave barely big enough to fit them both; they were abreast as a storm raged outside the mouth.

"Your Majesty, are you comfortable?" He was ready to press himself into the cave wall if need be.

"Yuuri. Just fine Conrad." Came a corrective response and reassurance.

"Not too tight?"

"Yes." Earning a laugh. "This is adventure after all."

He smiled. "Until the weather lets up, lets take a break and rest our legs."

"Agreed." With some shifting they managed to sit down on the floor, he took out some rations and the water skin.

"Thanks Conrad." His Majesty took the food from him and the skin.

They conversed over matters relating to the kingdom, baseball and life in general.

"This storm really isn't letting up." His Majesty had mentioned to the unforgiving rains and winds that whistled beyond among the darkened sky that was becoming blacker and more ominous. The sun had been sinking unbeknownst to them.

"We'll be staying here tonight." He moved to unpack the sleeping rolls and stopped short. "Yuuri, we'll have to sleep back to back."

"Don't worry about it Conrad. Something's can't be helped." He simply grinned.

"Alright." Having the go-ahead, he continued with unrolling sleeping rolls where the long sides overlapped each other by a foot and curled along the cave wall.

"At least the ground is soft." He could see His Majesty rub a hand over-petting a spongy texture.

"That's Amaritta Moss. A type of moss that is durable and retain moisture, makes for perfect bedding when camping and it had medicinal properties."

"That's nice, beats having to sleep on the hard ground." He smiled then took a long stretch with a yawn before shimmying past him to layout on the rolls. "We need to pack some and give it to Gisela, I'm sure she would love to have it."

He watched for some time, making sure that there was no threat that he could feel before resting on his side with his back to His Majesty, hand gripping the scabbard of his sword. Too much storm for a threat to arise really.

And so, they were trapped in the small cave. It not worth taking a risk and leaving when there were galling winds the forced the rain to wash horizontally and made the trees bend to there breaking points. Not safe indeed.

"Conrad!" He looked over to Yuuri waving at him from a small bend in the caves throat. "Look what I found!" His Majesty was laughing.

With out ado, he followed after, taking a few turns till the cave bellied to show a pool of steaming water illuminated by the glowing Amaritta Moss, "It's a hot spring!"

"And fresh water." Pointing to a small tricking stream coming from open crack in the wall.

"Awesome. Come on. This is an adventure, we found a hot spring. Let's get in!" Motivated by the excitement of his charge, he followed suit in stripping his own cloths and slipping into the pool.

It was quiet, he could hear the torrent echoing down the hall and the threading of the springs feed and the illuminated glow of Amaritta Moss giving it a ethereal feeling. The stress melted away so easily. A silent and long and slow sigh escaped. He wasn't expecting His Majesty to receive permission from his Elder Brother to explore his lands along the backside of the mountain range near his cousins manor and also receiving permission from Cousin Hube at the same time. All to learn the geographical layout of his kingdom. He glanced at the smiling face next to him. This seventeen year old, expanding his knowledge base.

"Yuuri, after we return, what location would you like to see next?"

"That, Conrad, will have to wait as you know I have piles of paperwork to finish once I return." He laughed about it.

"A job waits for no one." A failed pun on a scale of zero.

"Hm? Adventure will always be out there, waiting for someone to walk its path to someplace new." He smiled. "I know, why don't we sleep in here tonight and away from the opening, we can still hear the storm though."

Granted though being closer to the back of the cave would provide more protection if the wind changed direction and closer to a fresh water source to drink. It seems as though every creature had tucked themselves away into what shelter they had, like them. "Very well, given that the moss also is in here." Mentioning to the bed that grew plump and thick in a two inch layer on top of the stony ground.

Later that night with the bedrolls moved to the interior of the cave, though there was a little more space, they were back to back. Or rather, His Majesties back was slumped against his own. Glancing over his shoulder to see His Majesty smiling in his sleep. Well, though it was slightly warmer deeper inside, nothing could beat the companionship of one back against another. He settled down to sleep.

The onslaught of raging weather continued and he had checked on it every morning and before going to bed, though the weather didn't dampen His Majesties mood, the teen was enamored with every detail of the cave. And seemed to be enjoying every hour that he was away from his desk.

It was a total of fourteen days to his record when he woke up, still trapped by the storm down the corridor, well, no use worrying. Shifting to curl back asleep for a few more moments, he breathed deep, a soft scent brushing his nose. It was nice. There was the weight of his sword still clutched and twisted the hand in to stretch the wrist, knuckles caressing warmth. A gentle warmth and sought to pull it closer. Letting out a deep and slow sigh, the warmth was comforting, seeping, running along from his chin to his shins. Curved around his torso and up his spine. And it seemed that the warmth was drawing closer to him.

There was a still quietness in the caves belly, a sweet gentle quiet. A time forgotten world.

"Conrad...I can't breathe...can you let me go?" He could hear a question beyond. "Please...Conrad..." He woke slowly. "Your grip is too tight...let go...Conrad..."

"Yuuri?" He looked down to see eyes pleading at him, he smiled at the king below.

"Conrad! You-you're still asleep!" He gasped. "Can you please let go?!"

"Yuuri. You just feel so comfortable." There was a response of a clearly flushed face.

"Just wake up already! I am not sure if you're pulling something here." The King struggled.

He rolled onto his back and brushed the black strands. "No. Not something."

"You have cabin fever! We have been stuck in here too long." How cute to see him panic.

"Yuuri, there was another reason why I agreed to this trip. To finally tell you with out hiding it behind a sentence." His thumb caressed soft and smaller lips before leaning his head up and capturing them in a kiss. "I love you."

"W-well...uh..." The king simmered and looked away. "I...I...ub...o...wo..." It was a low moan.

"Yuuri?"

"Damn it!" He festered in frustrations. "I love you too!"

"Please kiss me?" A simple request.

"Uh...Conrad..." Hands curled above his chest and he smiled sweetly, arms just pulling him closer. "Fine."

It was an innocent, quivering light kiss as sun filtered down the corridor, the clouds had left.

 **Upon Returning to Covenant Castle...**

"CHEATER!" His Majesty dodged a blow from his younger brother. "You two timer!"

"Hold it! Would you calm down and hear me out first?!" Trying to quell the fighter then took off towards the courtyard. "It's not helping anything when you get like this!" Was a shout back.

Curious as to where this was going, he followed the two, a gentle smile on his face. In the center yard, His Majesty was dodging every attack and had retreated to the fountains rim as in hopes of having higher ground.

"Don't think I will let you go back to Earth with out turning you to char first!"

"Wolfram, just chill out!" Yuuri had this look like he was cornered and he felt remorse course through him. "I told you as soon as Conrad and I got back from the travels in the von Voltaire lands that "I am permanently _breaking up_ the engagement between us."" He took a step forwards from the sidelines.

"Me chill out?! You cheated on me!"

"And that's why your temper gets in the way of everything!" He shouted back, taking a stand.

"Yuuri! I am going to make you regret those words!" And with that, the youngest brother lunged towards the king.

It was slow motion, as Yuuri, his beloved leapt backwards, the water was the in the path of the boys; he swept in with a large step and swooped Yuuri into his arms, placing a tender yet passionate kiss on the lips as a look of relief and joy spread over the face. From the corner of his eye he could see Wolfram snarling at first, changing into confusion then shock. There was a splash behind him as he landed on the other side of the fountain rim.

"I love Yuuri. And." He gave a solid slap along the left cheek. "I will not be taking this back. Ever. Wolfram, he is mine and I will not let anyone else or even you have him. Will you marry me, Yuuri?" There was squealing from the housekeep after the stunned silence that filled the air

"About time you made a move! Yes!" He grinned then turned his attention to Wolfram who was sitting in the pool of water, soaked from head to toe. "I still want a friend, I still want you in my courts, I will apologize for not breaking it off in the first day and for letting it go as long as it did but I will not apologize for my feelings and the will of my heart leading me to Conrad. How much I want and _need_ him by my side. Someday, you will forgive me, that is all I ask from you."

There was a look of quietness as his younger brother stood. "I have always known but I have been unable to accept it, and you better be expecting me to keep you straying from the path you have decided to walk with my brother." He crossed his arms with attitude. "Or I will be stealing you back."

"He's just giving us his blessing." He chuckled at Wolframs defense to the comment then felt Yuuri kiss him.

There was more squealing from the housekeep and clapping from those around.


	6. Quest: Cake Frosting

**KKM:**

 **Shorts::Quest**

 **Cake Frosting**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

This was a request that he was happy to oblige too, now this request had some how turned into a mess. White powder covered the cabinets, counters, walls and floors. And him too. And His Majesty before him. They stared blankly at each other, blinking for several seconds. It was a dusty blanch cloud that exploded out of the bowel no later than a fraction of a hair of a second when the hand mixer was turned on. It showered plumes into the air and in a haste to stop it, the mixer was dropped and the bowel went flying over their heads; catapulting across the small room before hitting the wall with a thud. They blinked.

 **A Few Day Ago...Covenant Castle Bureau Hall...**

"Hey, Conrad!" His Majesty spoke up. They were in his office that day doing the daily mainstream paperwork that had mysteriously piled up. Two people were out for various reasons, and the third was holed up in his office or somehow became the target of a wild experiment.

"Yes Yuuri?" He looked up from his desk to the King at the table next to his with a big goofy grin. He had become accustomed to calling His Majesty by name, somehow it was only when it was the two of them.

That smile became even bigger. "I plan on returning home soon and well I need help with a project of mine there. It's nothing related to baseball though, can you come with me?"

"I'm honored that you would ask me for help." A soft smile crested his mouth. "I accept the invitation."

"Thank you."

After the flush down the portal and emerging in the Shibuya household bathroom tub. They were dry and in clean cloths, donned in aprons in the kitchen. There was a spread of ingredients and various cooking utensils on the counter before them.

"I don't know how we are going to do this but we are going to do this one step at a time." He opened up a book. "I really was never good in the kitchen and home economics and my cooking is not my average nor is it really close to my mom. Its terrible in hindsight." There was an aggravated sigh.

"Yuuri, I'm not good with it either. Except if its a good game hunt and freshly cooked meat on the campfire." He reassured. "So let's go slow."

"Okay. I'll read since its in Japanese and point out the ingredients and the utensils that we are supposed to use." They took a deep breath to prepare for the unknown. "Alright. Lets do this!" It was a fiery statement.

"What first?"

"Take the wet ingredients. Two eggs..." And began pointing to each item, giving instructions to the amount and which tool. "Now for the dry. Two and a half cups flour..." It was round two. "Okay. Now." The King scrutinized the hand mixer and awkwardly put the blending tools in after turning to a page to see the instructions in how and handed it to him. "I have a weird feeling..." He picked up on a hushed concern. "Place those in the bowel and I'll slowly pour in the wet ingredients, so turn on the mixer."

He thumbed it on and then the bowel started spinning rapidly, the flour mixture flinging over the sides, His Majesty dropping the book in haste that clattered to the floor after thumping off the corner of the counter. Lunging for the bowel to catch it, the force knocking it out from the mixing paddles, the mixer itself dropping from his hand; adding the needed weight that hit the mouth rim and knocking up into the air off of the smaller fingers. Catapulting over their heads, spilling the flour mixture in a graceful arc of white dust. The bowels path came to a halt as the unyielding force of a wall came into play with a thud; crashing onto the floor and rolled in an "S" curve then stopped between their feet. The entire surface area of the kitchen was covered in white dust, the walls, the cabinets, the counters, the wood floor and the appliances. The hand mixer still vibrating on its side on the counter.

They stared at each other, not sure of who should move first as the powdery white cloud settled, still registering the small catastrophic event that has just happened. What first he noticed was His Majesties dark raven hair was showered in white particles, coating the slightly tanned skin, the vibrant choice of yellow clothes and blue frilled apron. Then he himself was coated in the same way.

"Yuuri..." He began, not too sure of what to say himself. He blinked. And began to laugh, it was a small chuckle at first then growing. "Looks like we lost to the mixer."

"Pfft - Yeah." A large smile broke and he barked out laughing.

Sharing the moment between them, when all the hype had died down. "Lets clean this up, and we have more than enough dry ingredients for a do over." He reached for the hand mixer and turned it off.

"Yeah." Together they dusted, swept and wiped down all surfaces, even the stray cloud that reached beyond the kitchen.

"Okay. Now we let this bake and lets wash these and put together one more final thing and then we can take a bath." They washed cleaned the items and with a bowel full of a sweet and fluffy spread now cooling in the fridge. "I might never embark on another cooking endeavor again, not quite done. Lets make sure that the kitchen has one more thorough cleaning cause my mom prides herself on it."

"Speaking of which Yuuri, where are your parents?"

"Dad was called away overseas for a business trip and mom went with him. Shori, he's with Bob at a training camp." He shrugged. "Not my first time having the house to myself, mom left me a big pot of curry to eat in the fridge. If I get lonely, I just pop back over to the Demon Kingdom." He smiled while inspecting the corner of the wall and counter, running a cloth into the edges. "Good, this is clean."

It was pain staking as they checked every crevice, nook and cranny for particles, the floorboards where a labor of love. They only stopped to pull out the pan from the oven and set it on a cooling rack that they broke free thirty minutes later and allowed its underbelly to cool. Still covered in flour to a degree between them, the two poked fun at the others looks, laughing, smiling.

"Looks done." A few moments later, there was a fluffy, round covered in white sweetness and strawberries.

"Not quite Conrad." His Majesty took out a single candle and placed it in the center and struck a match to light it. "Its done. Also, Happy Birthday Conrad."

Touched by the gesture, a tender smile broke out. "Thank you, Yuuri." He leaned over a blew out the candle.

"We can eat some after having a bath." It was a simple agreement between them.

The flour covered clothes were in a pile in a basket and after taking turns washing and scrubbing each others backs and hair, they sank into the tub facing each other. His Majesty with his knees tucked under his chin and his own long legs pressed into the tub and feet into corner next to the king.

"Say, Conrad, I wouldn't mind having some of your cooking if you go game hunting next time."

"I'll take you. Yuuri, are you getting too hot?" Smiling at the question before coming concerned.

"No, maybe a different type of _hot_." Eye shifting in sockets. "The other reason why I invited you not only to make a cake and celebrate your birthday even if it not as close to your date but." The face flushed deeper, it was a sudden shift as he reached his body across his, hand gripping his knee cap that was not immersed for support. "I love you." The small mouth gingerly and chastely brushed his. "I love you and I am your gift to you, please stay by my side."

"Yuuri." Overcome with fondness, he smiled and returned the affection. "And I love you, Yuuri."

There was a shudder through His Majesty. "Tell me more..." A hushed command. "Love me more..."

Now he was all too pleased to respond to the request. "Guess we will have to wait to eat that cake later." Chuckling.

 **Back in the Demon Kingdom...Covenant Castle Garden...**

"I lost."

"Now what has gotten into the Little Lord Brat?" Gunter asked Gwendal who happened to be passing by with files under his arm.

The Oldest Brother paused briefly to look his Baby Brother who was listless. "His Majesty broke up their engagement and proposed to Conrart instead while you were gone. The both of them are on Earth right now."

Now it was Gunter who was hysterical...


End file.
